


Summoning Cedric

by Thelivingtunic



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Summoning, Disney, F/M, Magic, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivingtunic/pseuds/Thelivingtunic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Enchancia has been war torn for years. When the royal sorcerer is killed in battle, Sofia has to step in and take his place, but she's going to need some help from a special and partially unwilling ally from another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summoning Cedric

The kingdom of Enchancia was once known as a beautiful land, though in recent years that had changed drastically. The fertile fields and soft grass had been replaced by barren wastelands as a result of the long-spanning war waged upon the kingdom. Calm quiet forests warped into places of inky darkness, twisted out of recognition and bringing a quieter destruction to those who dared enter. Villages were raided and burned to the ground, but the kingdom still put up a determined fight for survival against the likes of the rogue fairy, Miss Nettle, and other such threats.

  
The royal family had grown up quickly in these hard times. King Roland II was leading the fights, doing his best to continue motivating his people while fighting for his kingdom as much as he could. Prince James fought with him, leaving Queen Miranda and Princess Amber to keep the kingdom functioning and rations distributed, as well as other supplies.

  
The royal sorcerer had been killed on the battlefield not a week before, leaving the royals struggling to find someone to aid in magical protection and warfare. The prince and princesses had a limited knowledge, having been taught by their sorcerer, but someone with a greater magical ability was desperately sought after.

  
The second princess, Sofia, had more magical ability than either of uer siblings, leaving her to fill in as a substitute sorcerer. She did what she could, ranging from protective wards and healing spells to a few potions of varying results. Just before the sorcerer had passed, however, she’d taken a recent interest in the art of summoning. She’d stumbled across a few books by chance while helping the royal sorcerer, though he’d dismissed the art, saying it wasn’t worth the time or effort and that it’d make little difference in any situation. Sofia had taken the books while the court wizard hadn’t been looking, boping it could provide some sort of solution.

  
Which led to the young princess of 18 cracking one of the books open in her expansive closet in the middle of the night, a small lantern glowing with light beside her as she drew out the summoning circle and arcane runes around it, frowning deeply in her concentration. She sat back momentarily when she was finished, looking over her work before unrolling an old scroll she’d found in the depths of their great library one evening.

  
She gulped, looking over the text on the scroll. She hadn’t found many summoning scrolls—she assumed they hadn’t bothered to keep many due to their sorcerer’s dislike of the art—but had finally decided on one. She set up candles, lighting them with a small match she’d pilfered from the kitchen. She sat cross-legged in front of the circle, taking a deep breath before beginning to read from the scroll.

  
“I summon thee, Cedrecilazunkin, come forth and hear my requests,” Sofia called out, waiting a moment. “Please,” she added. A moment later the candles were blown out, reigniting in puffs of blue flames, giving the closet an eerie atmosphere.

  
A tall, lanky creature—who looked almost human, barring the wolf-like lower half that stood upright—appeared. His ears, covered in a light dusting of fur, were long and pointed. Two twisted horns poked from his head. He had a long nose, black hair with gray bangs, and small clumps of fur along his chin and jawline. He had bare narrow shoulders, extending down into furry forearms and clawed hands. His bushy tail hung just above the floor, and the only article of clothing he wore was a loincloth attached to a heavy looking belt around his waist.

  
“who says ‘please’ when summoning a demon? That’s not part of the ritual,” he snorted.

  
“Well, I was hoping you’d really show up if I said please,” Sofia answered, watching him closely.

  
“Kiddo, I have to show up whether you’re nice or not. Though I suppose it’s slightly less irritating when you have some manners,” he said. “Now what are you staring at me for? Do you know nothing about summoning? It’s as if you’ve never seen a demon before,” he snorted.

  
“Oh, sorry, I guess I wouldn’t like being stared at either...” she apologized, smiling at him a little. “This is the first time I’ve tried summoning a demon, our sorcerer said summoning was useless. But surely something as powerful as a demon can help us!”

  
“Useless, indeed,” the demon huffed, frowning. “it’s a perfectly good art. A lot of us demons are better at magic than you puny mortals are. Sounds like he was rather jealous,” he added with a sniff. “I suppose I can forgive you for staring then, if this is your first time. Now, what did you need help with?”

  
“my kingdom’s been engulfed in war for years,” Sofia started. “My father and brother have been fighting hard, and my mother and sister have been keeping track of rations and medicinal supplies and their distribution. I’ve been filling in as a substitute sorcerer...Ours has just passed a few days ago, rather unfortunately...And I just thought...Maybe a demon could help us in the fight,” she explained.

  
“So I’m to be a weapon of war, am I?” he hummed. “Wait a second. Your family seems to have pretty important roles...And you’ve summoned me in what looks to be a very spacious closet,” the demon frowned, looking around. “Your father...He wouldn’t happen to be Roland the Second, would he?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.  
“Um...Yes, he is. How did you know?” Sofia asked, looking surprised.

  
“I’ve been summoned by him before. It didn't end too well. Now look where we are, that brat needs my help,” he chuckled mischievously. “And he obviously kept my summoning scroll, otherwise an amateur like you wouldn't have summoned me.”

  
“You be nice now. My father is a kind man and a just ruler. We need your assistance,” Sofia frowned at him. “By the way, would it be alright if I nicknamed you? Your name is rather...different.”

  
“A nickname? I guess if it makes it easier on you, though you need to know my full name if you wish to summon me again. Which might be soon, demons can’t stay in your realm all that long. Between three days and a week,” he informed her. “Though if you could not summon me again soon, that might be nice too. Or at all,” he sniggered.

  
“Oh, I’m sure I’ll summon you again soon...Cedric,” she beamed.

  
“Cedric?"

“I think it suits you, and it’s so much easier to say,” Sofia explained.

  
“The things I put up with...” he sighed, though perked up when he noticed her amulet. “Say, that’s a very nice amulet. That might be a nice reward for agreeing to help you, hm?”

  
“Technically you have to help me, I summoned you,” she pointed out. “And my father gave me this amulet. I did some research on it a few years ago—it’s given me powers since I was a child—and found it has some interesting properties in regards to demons. I can’t give this to you—nor can you effectively steal it—but I hope it’ll persuade you to be co-operative,” Sofia babbled with a smile.

  
“Whatever you say, Princess,” Cedric sighed.


	2. Princess Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempted theft and princesses with attitude.

Sofia spent some time filling Cedric in on the details of the war, Cedric helping with some of the magical work she had to do while she did. He followed her around the castle for the most part, not heading out for the battlefield quite yet; things had been quiet in the way of attacks since the royal sorcerer had been killed, and Sofia –as well as Cedric himself—thought it’d be best to hide him within the castle until the next attack.

  
Sofia retired to her bedroom early one night, exhausted from having dismissed Cedric the night before and doing the day’s work alone, not yet having a chance to re-summon him. She shuffled into her closet tiredly before checking over the summoning circle still drawn on the floor. She redrew some lines that looked smudged, then sat down to recheck the summoning scroll—just in case—and performed the ritual again, adding in ‘please’ once more before Cedric appeared.

  
“You like adding in that ‘please’, don’t you?” Cedric scoffed at her.

  
“It’s the polite thing to do,” she told him, shooing him out of her closet before changing for bed.

  
“And that couldn’t have been done before you summoned me?” Cedric questioned. “Demons don’t appreciate being shooed, young miss.”

  
“I didn’t think about that, I just wanted to summon you before bed,” Sofia shrugged, exiting the closet. “I would really appreciate it if you could be on watch tonight, Mr. Cedric,” she smiled.

  
“Now why are you using a formal title with a demon? You’re the oddest master I’ve ever had,” Cedric snorted. “And you don’t have to ask. You know I have to obey your every command. Sleep well, I guess.”

  
“Good night, Mr. Cedric. See you in the morning,” Sofia yawned, climbing into bed and settling down, dozing off before too long.

  
“What an irritating, silly child. Little more than a baby and she thinks she can summon demons? Please,” Cedric ranted to himself quietly, scowling over at the sleeping princess. He did a round of the princess’ room, inside and out, before checking the castle over quickly and returning to Sofia’s room.

  
“It is such a lovely amulet though,” he mused, smirking to himself. “If it can give mortal children powers, I bet it could magnify my own quite a fair bit. Mmm, that’s such a delicious thought. I might just have to steal that...” Cedric chuckled, walking silently over to Sofia’s bed. He just smirked down at the amulet, still hanging around the princess’ fragile neck.

  
Cedric reached down, snickering quietly to himself. He wrapped his hand around the amulet, jumping back with a loud shout as the energy from the amulet zapped him, feeling as if electricity shot up his arm. Sofia sat upright, clutching the blankets to her chest, looking towards Cedric in alarm.

  
“Mr. Cedric! Oh, what’s wrong?” she asked, looking around the room in concern.

  
“N-nothing, Princess, there is...Nothing to worry about,” he assured her, mentally cursing himself and the amulet. Sofia frowned at him, still troubled at what made him shout. “Just...Relax and go back to sleep. I’m on watch,” he said. The princess hesitated, then nodded and laid back down.

  
“I really can’t steal that amulet after all,” he grumbled to himself, walking over to the windows after the princess had fallen asleep once more. “...Well. Maybe being in the service of this silly child won’t be so bad. I do have to admit she’s...nice,” he shrugged, settling into one of the seats at her windows.

Sofia yawned and stretched the next morning, sliding out of bed. “Morning, Mr. Cedric,” she beamed in the demon’s direction.

  
“Morning Princess,” Cedric answered, still stationed near one of the windows. The princess headed into the closet, emerging a few minutes later dressed for the day.

  
“Well, let’s see what work we have to do today,” she said, motioning for Cedric to follow her. He sighed and got up, following his master as she headed towards the kitchen. “We’ll have a long day ahead of us. I stopped early last night,” she said. “Even a substitute sorcerer’s work is never done.”

Amber looked up briefly as Sofia and Cedric entered the kitchen, a map laid out across a table with several marks made upon it with a number of flags sticking up from it. Papers lay scattered across and around it, most likely Amber’s plans and notes scrawled across them.

  
“Morning Sofia. Have you decided on deploying your furry friend yet?” Amber asked.

  
“We thought it’d be best to wait for the next attack and keep him a surprise for now. We’ll head out together at that time,” Sofia answered, her sister nodding in response.

  
“Good. Glad to see you’re developing plans too,” Amber said. “We need your help with more restorative work, and increasing crop growth speed for our food supply. I’ve made contact with Wei-Ling and Kaldune—I’m just waiting to hear back from them—and I’m going to send out a message to Zumaria and a few other kingdoms later,” Amber informed the younger princess. “Tangu is already aiding us, let’s hope more of our friends will join us.”

  
“Hopefully,” Sofia nodded solemnly, grabbing an apple for breakfast before heading off. Cedric lingered, watching Amber for a momentarily.

  
“What are you waiting for? Sofia’s leaving,” Amber frowned at him. “And...You better protect my sister when you two hit the battlefield, Flea Bag. I’ll never forgive you otherwise,” she added as he started to leave.

  
“Don’t give me attitude, princess. Mouthing off at demons has never done anyone much good,” Cedric snorted. “But I’ll keep her safe,” he added, heading off after Sofia at last. Amber just shook her head, though smiled slightly to herself as she went off to her work as well.


	3. Battlefield

Sofia was awoken roughly early one morning, sitting up and rubbing her eyes briefly.

“Sorry Princess, there’s an attack on the nearest village,” Cedric informed her, watching her hop out of bed and whirl around the room quickly, getting ready as fast as she could. “It looks like it’s finally time to hit the field. Are you going to be alright? A battlefield is hardly the place for a young lady,” he said, frowning a bit.

“I’m the substitute sorcerer. I have to go, no matter what,” Sofia answered him, dressing in the closet before gathering her magical supplies. “And I’m sort of surprised to hear you asking,” she smiled at him.

“Am I not allowed to ask?” Cedric sniffed. “Very well then, let’s just get going before your sister comes barging in here and starts mouthing off at me again.”

Sofia nodded, teleporting the both of them out of the castle in a puff of purple smoke. Cedric just blinked, looking a little surprised. “Well, for a makeshift sorcerer, I must say I’m impressed you got us even this far.”

“Well then, if you can do better, go for it,” she said, rolling her eyes. She was startled a moment later when Cedric teleported them to the village, a short distance behind the defensive lines. “I suppose I should have expected that…”

“You should have. Don’t doubt my magical abilities,” he snorted.

A tall, fair haired young man ran up to Sofia after a moment, grinning at her. “It’s good to see you here, Sof. We could use your help,” he chuckled. “And who is this…?” he asked, eyeing the demon beside them warily.

“This is Cedric. He’s a demon, I summoned him. Now let’s go over what’s going on here,” Sofia answered quickly, listening to him fill her in.

“Now, I don’t mean to waste time, but who is this exactly?” Cedric asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m James, Sofia’s brother. Now, what we’ve got here are soldiers attacking from the ground. There’s a decent number of Hell Hounds along with them,” James informed them. “And to top it off, we’ve got imps on an aerial assault. The imps are the biggest problem, we can barely touch them.”

“We’ll handle the imps,” Sofia said. “They won’t be a problem for us.”

“Good, let’s get to it,” James answered, running off to rejoin the fight. Sofia followed behind him a bit slower with Cedric following her, the demon on high alert. He pulled her to the side suddenly, Sofia barely avoiding a magic blast from an imp above.

“First things first, you need protecting,” Cedric frowned, muttering a quick spell, a protective barrier surrounding Sofia. “Be careful, that’ll take some hits, but enough damage will cause it to disappear. Try to evade as many hits as you can,” he said, Sofia just nodding before frowning in concentration as she turned her attention skyward. The imps grinned evilly as they flew above them, raining down more attacks.

Cedric growled, fireballs appearing in his hands before throwing them upwards towards their foes, chuckling slightly as the targets screamed, bursting into flames. Sofia launched a wind spell at a group of imps, scattering them and knocking them around; into each other, into buildings and down to the ground. Her demon grinned and pounced upon the imps knocked to the ground, killing them with quick slashes to their necks. He jumped back to avoid some attacks, growling as one hit landed on his side.

Sofia did her best to dodge the imps’ attacks as they rained down, though before long her barrier had faded away. She leapt to one side to evade another blast, stumbling over a fallen imp. She hit the ground, cursing silently to herself as an imp prepared to blast her. She gasped in surprise as an arrow pierced the imp’s chest, dropping him.

“Ruby!” Sofia exclaimed in relief, hopping to her feet as her childhood friend grinned at her, holding a bow.

“I thought I should help out with the flying monkeys,” Ruby said, drawing another arrow to shoot down another imp. “They’ve got a pretty big number of them,” she added, though scowled as she spotted Cedric. “I didn’t realize they sent a bigger one. We’ll have to—“

“No, he’s with me. He’s an ally,” Sofia cut her friend off.

“I guess he’s making decent work of the imps. Too bad he’s not doing such a good job protecting you,” Ruby scoffed, quickly focusing on their flying attackers once more. The three allies continued their assault on the imps, though before long the flying minions started to pull back. Sofia and Ruby tried to follow them, but Cedric pulled them backwards to stop them.

“They’re trying to draw you two forward. We can go forward, but you two have to be prepared for enemies from the ground and sky,” he said.

“It’s as if we didn’t already know that,” Ruby grumbled at him, advancing. Sofia just shook her head, heading forward to the front line with her friend.

“Stubborn mortals, going to get themselves killed,” Cedric grumbled, moving forward to help his master.

* * *

 

Soldiers were dropping from both sides, though the hounds weren’t dropping nearly as easily. James jumped back as one lunged forward, avoiding the bite and slashing at the monster in front of him with his sword. It cut through the beast’s shoulder and caused it to yelp then snarl, charging at him. It knocked him over, clawing at his armoured chest and latching its jaws around one of his gauntlets as his arms came up reflexively. The prince cringed, grabbing his sword with the other hand and slashing it across the hound’s throat. The hound released his arm momentarily, James knocking it off of him before jumping up quickly.

He heard steel meet steel behind him, spinning around to spot Jade fending off an enemy soldier, who’d been aiming for the prince. She’d blocked the sword with her shield, countering with a flurry of attacks before killing the opponent.

“Have I told you how much I love you yet?” James chuckled, scanning the field.

“Save it for our victory,” Jade retorted, rolling her eyes at him with a slight smile. The pair engaged more enemies, blinking when more imps fell and soldiers were turned into toads. Lucinda grinned from above them, chasing the imps around the sky that Sofia, Ruby, and Cedric couldn’t quite reach.

* * *

 

Baileywick fought alongside Roland, protecting his king as much as he could. He’d surprised everyone with his skill with a sword, protecting the family countless times over the course of the war. He gained many scars and wounds during his time on the field, later proud of carrying them so that the family might carry one less themselves.

He stood back to back with Roland, countering and parrying his opponent’s attacks. He panted heavily with the effort, but not even close to being ready to give up the fight. He managed to deal the finishing blow to his enemy, groaning inwardly to himself as another rushed to take his place. He nearly jumped when the opposing soldier was pulled away, quickly done away with at the hands of Sofia’s grinning demon.

Cedric jumped away from the steward as he was swung at, chuckling to himself as he blazed through the enemies around him, always trying to keep a close eye on the princess sorceress. He growled to himself as he realized he’d suddenly lost her, scanning the battlefield and leaping over to her when he spotted her.

“Don’t get too far away, Princess,” he chided, blasting a few soldiers and a hound away from them as Sofia took more imps out of the sky.

“Don’t you get too far away either, Cedric,” Sofia chuckled, sweat dripping down her face and mixing with dirt and blood splattered on her cheeks. She was exhausted with her efforts, though knew she had to press on.

The battle continued, slowly moving towards a conclusion. The enemies slowly started to draw back, the Enchancians growing more confident as they drove them back. Sofia stumbled as they continued, her legs growing weak beneath her. She tried to rise to her feet once more, her vision beginning to spin before going dark completely, unable to hear the worried shouts of her family and friends around her.


End file.
